Valentine's Day Extravaganza!
by Charlett
Summary: When the Straw Hats arrive at the winter island of Heart Island, Sanji decides to find the perfect present for his dear NamiSwan. Meanwhile, Luffy seems intent on making a Valentine's Day gift for someone he loves! SanjixNami, One Shot.


This was written for the SanjixNami Valentine's Day Contest on Deviant Art, where it is also placed. It even has a stupid picture to go with it! Haha.

In other news, I really, really liked writing this story. As I wrote it, I thought I would not make it as SanjixNami as the wonderful art in the previous SanjixNami contests on DA. However, I made it a little more SanjixNami than I thought I would. I like it that way. My friend doesn't like it much, though. He doesn't approve of OP Pairings and got mad when I told him about this project. laugh He tried convincing me to stop writing it, but once I started, I just couldn't stop. One of the biggest reasons I love this story is that while is IS SanjixNami, I still had other characters being mentioned. I liked the fact that it has lots of Luffy in it as well. I mean, he IS the main character! giggle

Remember, please please please PLEASE read through the whole thing! I know it's really long, but what do you expect from a story that has action as well as romance? A lot of stories only have mushy mushy romance, and that's just boring! Just read through the whole thing for me, alright? Also, review and tell me what you would like or dislike about it, please!

---

One Piece:  
Valentine's Day Extravaganza!  
By none other than Chrisanthy Kohn

The Going Merry Go, a Caravel of adorable proportions, neared the heart shaped island before them. The Straw Hat Pirates were getting bored, cooped up on the boat for nearly three months. It only made Luffy more excited that there was land in sight, "Faster, Nami! Hurry to the island!"

Chopper sighed happily as he sat on the banister (Usopp seemed to have noticed the reindeer had gained a lot of Luffy's recklessness), "It's kinda cold…"

"Must be a Winter Island," Sanji said as he exited the kitchen through the door behind Nami. Robin hadn't said it because it was obvious, Zoro hadn't said it because he was too busy sleeping, despite the coldness, and Nami didn't say it because she was making sure there weren't any reefs or rocks under them.

"Faster, Nami! Make the Going Merry Go get there faster!" Luffy cried, turning his rubbery head around so he was staring at her, his body still facing the front. It made Nami's stomach turn, and Sanji rushed towards the bow to berate Luffy for scaring his Nami-San.

"Luffy, we can't go any faster," Nami said. She pointed at the sky, "We're using the wind. Unless it decides to blow faster, we aren't going any faster."

"No fair…" Luffy whined, leaning on the banister and reaching out as far as his normal hand could go, "If only I could just reach out and…"

"Oi oi oi," Usopp said, smiling at his captain, "You can't just go to the island from here. You can't stretch that far!"

Luffy stared at his friend, taking it as a challenge, "Wanna bet?" He cried, leaping up onto his favorite seat, the Going Merry Go's figurehead. He stretched his hand back and Nami gave a cry, "Gomu Gomu no…

"Umi Crossing!" He reached out, his arm stretching all the way to the island. It wrapped thrice around a palm tree, and the Straw Hats gasped as Luffy waved at them, snapping over to the island, "See you there, everyone!"

"That… That moron…" Nami said, breathing hard, still startled from Luffy's daredevil stunt. Sanji growled at his captain as Luffy ran head first into the palm tree he had latched onto.

"Oiiiii! You moron! When I get there, you're dead! You scared Nami-San!"

---

Luffy dusted himself off as he "landed" on the new island. He was trembling with excitement! What new adventures were waiting for him? He had to find out! It was even better, since now he could find out before the others! He rushed into the trees, intent on finding out if there was any good meat around. He pushed back the branches of a rather small tree, and his eyes shone bright with what he saw…

It was a town, in the middle of the island! On the banner before him, it said: _Welcome to the Heart Island Festival! _Luffy was ecstatic. Festivals meant partying, fun, and food! He rushed into Heart Town, as it was most obviously called, and mingled instantly with the crowd, "I wonder what kind of festival it is?" He wondered to himself. However, the question seemed to float from his mind as he saw a sweets shop, filled with chocolates, "Yosha!" He shouted, rushing towards the store to window shop.

---

"Jeez, that moronic captain of ours is going to be the death of us one day," Nami growled under her breath as the Going Merry Go landed on the island. Sanji did not like the fact that his darling Nami-Swan was feeling under the weather from Luffy's actions. He'd have to turn that captain into rubber paste next time the cook found him.

"Well then, shall we head in?" Usopp asked. The Straw Hats decided it was a good idea, and left the sleeping Zoro to watch over the ship as they left. _You snooze, you lose,_ Chopper thought to himself as he skipped into the foliage with Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Robin.

The five soon came upon a small tree, and after Sanji brushed away the branches for Nami and Robin (Usopp and Chopper could live with pine needles in his face, he decided), the group gasped at the sight of the large town. They read the banner, and Nami gave a clap, "Hurray! It's a festival! Think of everything that'll be on sale!"

"Only if you know where to look," Robin said, being level headed, like usual, "Festivals usually require many booths filled with overly priced items no one really needs."

Usopp rushed into town, followed by Chopper. Sanji and the women walked in the town, in less of a rush than the younger men. Sanji then stopped a random passerby, "Oi, what festival is this, anyway?"

The man smiled, "You don't sound like you came here for the festival, then, although with two women with you, I don't understand how you couldn't know." Sanji gave a smirk and Nami growled under her breath, "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Heart Town throws the biggest bash for it in all of the Grand Line!"

Sanji slapped his hand over his forehead, "I forgot! It IS Valentine's Day tomorrow! How could I forget? It's my favorite day of the year!"

"Wonder why, Love Cook?" Usopp asked, laughing at the Straw Hats' cook. He got a kick to the face for such shenanigans.

"Great…" Nami muttered angrily, "Valentine's Day…" Valentine's Day wasn't much of a holiday in her mind. She got so many valentines (from pirates she had later stolen from) on this day, she couldn't count them all. Rotten stinking pedophilic bastards…

"Isn't that great, Nami-San, Robin-Chan?" Sanji said, turning to the women with a heart as an eye while the passerby walked off, his job in this particular story finished, "It's Valentine's Day! I can't wait to start buying presents for you, Nami-San! But I won't tell you what I get, it's a surprise!"

He bounded away like a young gazelle, his cigarette smoke trail forming a heart as he did. Robin smiled, "I think presents are all supposed to be surprising, don't you, Navigator-San?" Nami sighed, and suddenly looked around.

"…Where did Usopp and Chopper go?"

---

"Oi! Luffy! There you are!" Usopp said. He had a knack for finding the captain when the two were separated. Chopper followed the marksman as the two approached Luffy, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why everything in these shops are pink and red," Luffy replied, pressing his nose against the glass of a shop's window, drooling at the delicious chocolate morsels in red and pink wrappings, most of which were heart shaped.

Usopp chuckled, "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. That's why everything is like that."

"Valentine's Day?" Luffy seemed to have remembered something about it, "It's on the tip of my tongue…" He took his tongue in his hand and yanked it out, stretching it past its normal limit. He stared at it in thought, "Bu' I can'th fin'd i'…"

Chopper smiled, "Valentine's Day is the day of love!" The reindeer said, "It's the day you give presents to the one you love!"

"The one you love…" Luffy murmured, looking at the chocolates in the window. He then got a great idea! "I've got it! I know just what to get for the ones I love!" He started off at a jog back towards the Going Merry Go, laughing as he went. Usopp and Chopper gave a cry and started after the captain, asking him to slow down.

---

Sanji wandered down the street of Heart Town. He just couldn't figure out what he was going to get for his dear, beloved Nami-San. Chocolates were too cliché, and he was afraid that if he got her any jewelry, she'd sell it at the next island. He knew his Nami-San too well to think up some stupid gift like that. No, he needed to think of a better gift. Something simple, sweet… A grin appeared on his face when he thought of Christmas. He tried getting her under the mistletoe. He got a kick in the shin. Ahhh, Nami-San was so adorable when she was mad! That meant a kiss wasn't going to make it, and neither would a proposal of marriage, although he would have liked it…

"Oh, Nami-Swan, you are so hard to buy for!" Sanji both mourned and was filled with joy at his one true love's complexity. It made it all the better when he found a suitable present for her. Suddenly, he stopped mid thought, "Ahhhhh! Mellorine!" He screamed, his eye transforming into a heart. There was a wonderful, rare flower walking past him. What a woman! "Mellorine! My darling, please tell me your name, love of my life!"

The woman gasped when Sanji grabbed her hand, and she giggled, "It's been a while since someone got into the festival that much!"

"What festival? I don't know of anything but you, my darling!"

"Um… Please… Mister… People are looking…" The woman said, getting a little worried. She tugged her hand in a vain attempt to let the Love Cook release it, but Sanji held fast.

"Please, your name, Princess?"

"G…" She gulped, "Georgette…" She hoped the terrible name she possessed would get rid of the cook, and was even more surprised when she noticed Sanji only became more attached to her.

"Mellorine, Gregoretta-San! Perhaps the two of us could retire to a…"

"Sanji-Kun!" Sanji was startled by the shout, and turned to see Nami and Robin, staring at the two. In the cook's shock, Georgette (Her real name was Kireihime) yanked her hand from Sanji's and rushed off screaming. As Sanji stood up, Nami and Robin approached the cook and placed her hands on her hips, "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Nami-San, you are so cute when you're about to get angry…" Sanji said, smiling. Nami wasn't buying it, "I just wanted to know her name…"

Robin looked up at the sky, "Either way, the sun is setting. Perhaps we should head back to the ship. The festival will be starting up tomorrow. That would be a better time to look for presents."

"Ahh, Robin-Chan, you certainly are so very smart. Where would we be without you?" Sanji proclaimed, following behind the women as they walked towards the Going Merry Go. He was able to admire the way their hips swayed for only a moment, until Nami slammed a fist on his head (The lump that appeared was a heart, no doubt), and dragged him alongside her to the ship, "Ahhhh, Nami-Swan, you are so cute when you are angry…"

"Yeah yeah, you said it twice today," Nami muttered angrily. Robin chuckled under her breath.

---

"Oi, everyone, there you are!" When the women and Sanji approached the Going Merry Go, Usopp and Chopper greeted them, "We were kinda worried about you guys, it's almost night!"

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked. Sanji wanted to know as well. He still hadn't beaten the crap out of him.

"In the storage," Chopper replied, hanging onto the banister with his front hooves, "He said no one was allowed to go down to see him. He was working on his Valentine's Day gift."

"Luffy's making a gift for someone?" Nami asked, surprised. She couldn't believe it! Did Luffy have a crush? "I wonder who it's for."

"I don't really know…" Usopp said, "I just reminded him of Valentine's Day, and he rushed off to work on his gift. He was so loud he woke Zoro up. Careful, he's in a bad mood."

"I am too," Nami said, looking at Sanji, "I haven't had dinner yet,"

"Hai, Nami-Swan!" Sanji shouted, rushing off to the kitchen. Nami and Robin smiled at each other as they went to board the Going Merry. Tomorrow… Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Perhaps, this would be the first Valentine's Day since Bellemere died that she actually would enjoy…

---

Night had fallen on Heart Island. The entire town settled down for the night, children being ushered to bed, and adults working long into the night to make their presents for their valentines. None of them noticed the pirate ship that was mooring itself on the other side of the island… The Jolly Roger that was on its flags had normal crossbones, but the skull was a heart…

The pirates quickly leapt from the boat, and rushed into the town under the dead of night. The town gasped at the pirates, and the captain's right hand man proclaimed among the streets, "Bring out the fireworks! The Haruto Pirates are back for Valentine's Day!"

Zoro opened one of his eyes as he heard some fireworks being set off. It must be midnight, and they were probably setting off fireworks in celebration. Shrugging, he went back to sleep, as if he weren't the lookout for the night. Noisy pieces of crap… If he had a say, he'd get them all to shut up, he couldn't even get to sleep…

Meanwhile, in the Going Merry Go's storage room, Luffy was working hard at his gift. He would make the best present ever made, "Don't worry," Luffy said, smiling deep in his heart, "You're going to love it… I promise…"

---

Morning arrived. The town was so alive in festivities that the Straw Hats were awoken simply by the music. Not that they minded (Besides Zoro). In fact, once they were awoken, they all decided to join in. As the Straw Hats finished packing Sanji's bentou for the group, Nami looked around, "Huh? Where's Luffy? I would think he would want to come to the festival…"

"I didn't see him when I woke up," Usopp explained as he placed his goggles on his head, "Perhaps he's still working on his present."

"Damn, who would have thought our captain would be this intent on finishing the thing?" Sanji muttered, flicking cigarette ash away.

"When Luffy decides to do something, he won't stop until it's completed, huh?" Chopper asked, smiling.

"You're right, Doctor-San," Robin said, flipping a page of her book, "I shall watch the ship with Captain-San. You can all have fun."

"Thanks, Robin," Nami said, "Chopper, you're with me. Sanji…?" She turned to Sanji, who seemed to be at odds about following her… She smiled, "You have permission to buy your presents."

"Hai, Nami-Swan!" Sanji cried, his eye turning into a heart. Nami-San was so wonderful when she was letting him off the hook! He sailed off to the town. Nami and Chopper went next, and Usopp and Zoro followed, debating with each other about whether or not Valentine's Day was worth celebrating, aside from the fact that one of their worst enemies was named after it.

Nami and Chopper lost Sanji the moment he rushed into the trees, intent on arriving at the town. By the time they themselves arrived at Heart Town, the crowds were too thick to find him. Chopper had to protect Nami on numerous occasions in his Reindeer form, because many men were getting too far into the spirit of Valentine's Day and were hitting on her. Pretty soon everyone learned to keep their distance from Nami and her deranged "Pet". Chopper resented being called that.

Suddenly, Chopper gasped. There were lots of tasty sweets in the window before him! He looked at Nami, and she smiled at the reindeer. With a "Yahoo!" the doctor rushed over to look at all the wondrous sweets. He placed his front hooves up on the window sill and turned his head around, "Nee, Nami, can I have that one?" He blinked, still pointing at the giant lollipop in front of him. He looked around, "Nami? Where'd you go? NAMI!" He leapt down from the window, sniffing intently. He couldn't pick up her scent; there were too many people to pick up a particular scent! "Nami, Nami, where did you go? NAAAAAMIII!" He started hyperventilating, and many passersby were staring at the talking animal. Chopper then knew what to do, "Zoro, Sanji! I'll find Zoro and Sanji, they'll find Nami! Ohhhh…" He started sprinting off through the crowds, gulping, "I hope Nami's okay…"

---

One of the Haruto Pirates growled at his swollen, black eye. The damned wench was a tough cookie! If he hadn't knocked her out, he would have gotten a worse beating. The captain better like this red head; she was a looker, but the captain's tastes were kinda weird, at best…

The pirate arrived at what seemed to be a slightly worn down warehouse with a doorway that resembled a giant, pink heart. He showed the red head woman to the guard at the door, and he opened it with a smile. The pirate walked through the heart door and into the warehouse where the rather slight, lanky captain resided. He was extremely tall, but like a stick, and he had a hairstyle that matched his build. It was blue, and slicked back into a thin, long ponytail. He was sitting on a long, but skinny throne, and he gave a squeal of joy when his subordinate came in with Nami slung unceremoniously over his shoulder.

He leapt off the throne and smiled happily at Nami, "What a beautiful jewel! Where ever did you find her?"

"She must be new to town," The subordinate replied, "Probably came for the festival." He was about to hand Nami off to the captain, when suddenly the woman's eyes flashed open, and she glared angrily at the captain.

"If you don't release me now…" She threatened under her breath, looking positively evil. The captain gave a squeal of escalation.

"She's so CUTE when she's angry!" He shouted, snapping his fingers. Nami was about to tell him to shove it up his ass, but stopped when a rather grotesquely giant… giant… approached at the sound of the snap. The giant stared at the captain, and he smiled, his eyes turning into hearts, "Get a beautiful dress for My Lady, Fredrik! Hurry! HURRY!" Nami growled. Not another Sanji… This one, she didn't even like…

"My Lady, what ever can I, Captain Julio of the Haruto Pirates get you?" Julio asked as the pirate placed Nami on the ground, sauntering off to get something for his swollen eye.

Nami smiled, "You could let me go!" She said, "You really, really don't want me around you. You've heard of Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, right? He has a 100 Million Beri bounty on his head, and I'm his navigator…"

She smirked, her arms crossed. This bastard would turn her loose immediately; thinking about such a pirate would make this lanky piece of crap wet himself. To her surprise, however, the man wasn't fazed. In fact, he seemed happier, "You mean, the Straw Hat Pirates where Nico Robin resides as we speak? She's so adorable! I know, I'll defeat Monkey D. Luffy and make you pirates part of the Haruto Pirates!" Nami turned white, and she moaned as he continued explaining his plan, "That way I'll have new members and two new women as well!" He snapped his fingers as Nami stared at the sickly looking captain, wondering how the hell HE could defeat Luffy. Two more pirates approached, one extremely short and fat, and one short and skinny, "Now then, Birbo, Kilk, I need you to go out and find this 'Monkey D. Luffy'. Invite him here with… What does Luffy like?"

"He likes meat," Nami said almost immediately, despite herself. She suddenly caught herself and said, "But you won't find him in…"

"Tell him the Captain of the Haruto Pirates wishes to shower him with generous amounts of meat," Julio said, ignoring the navigator, "If you find any other pretty women or Straw Hats, bring them to me. Understand?"

Birbo and Kilk nodded and rushed off as Fredrik returned with a beautiful dress, "Ahhh, You will look so good in it, Nami-San!" Nami grimaced at the captain's use of her name. He was sounding more like Sanji every moment. She almost wanted to beat the crap out of Sanji the next time they saw each other. So much for wishing for a GOOD Valentine's Day… Three women, who probably forced to be members of the pirate crew like this jerk was trying to do to her, took the dress from Fredrik and led Nami off. She turned towards the entrance as the heart shaped door closed behind Birbo, Kilk and Fredrik (For he had been told to look for the Straw Hats as well). "Dammit…" She muttered, "Someone'd better get here, and fast…"

---

Meanwhile, closer to the Haruto Pirate's hideout (And Nami) than he realized, Sanji held his present close to him. It was wrapped in an ordinary looking bag. Oh, how he knew Nami-San would love it! And it was expensive, too. He had to haggle the price down a lot so he could shell out the last of his beri to afford it, but it was worth it! "Oh, dear, sweet Nami-San, you will soon get the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Let me go!" Sanji recognized that voice from yesterday! It was Georgette (Or, if you remember, Kireihime)! He rushed towards the sound, holding the bag close so it wouldn't move too much. It was easy to spy the beautiful woman, mostly because she wasn't screaming for no reason. An annoying little piece of crap was grabbing at her arm, as if he had the right to drag her off to another location! The bastard!

"Oi," Sanji said, keeping his cool, although inside, he was boiling. The man looked up at Sanji, and the crowds dragged themselves away, as the scene seemed to heat up. Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, and blew a plume of smoke into the air, "No one treats a lady that way. Let her go, and I won't beat the crap out of you."

The enemy growled, releasing the woman, but walking forward, "Hum… You're new here… You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, would you?"

Kireihime blinked, and looked as confused by that question as Sanji. The cook recovered faster, "I am. Why are you asking?"

The man, who seemed generic enough, smiled, "The Haruto Pirates are searching for your captain, because our captain, Julio, has a score to settle with your captain, Monkey D. Luffy."

Sanji cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding why the hell this "Julio" guy was after Luffy, "Well, I guess… it seems like I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."

He rushed forward, and leapt into the air, twirling gracefully and slamming the side of his foot into the man's face. The pirate flew three feet and rammed into some of the spectators. Sanji winced, because he really hadn't meant for the pirate to hurt any of the spectators. He then remembered his bag, and opened it up to make sure everything in it was alright. Sighing happily, he closed it back up and went to assist Kireihime, "Georgette-San, are you okay?"

"Yeah… You're?"

"Sanji," Sanji took Kireihime's hand and smiled as he helped her up, "My name is Sanji…"

"Sanji…" The woman returned the smile, and looked up at the shadow behind her savior. Kireihime's eyes widened, "Sanji, watch out!"

"Huh? What are you talking abou…" The cook was cut off as something large and heavy slammed full force into the back of his head. Everything went numb, and he didn't even feel the bag slip from his hand. The last thing he heard was the tinkling of the bag as it landed on the floor, and Kireihime covered her mouth with her hands as Sanji's head made a rather gut wrenching sound as it thudded on the ground, the cook utterly unconscious.

---

"Zoro!" Usopp and Zoro had gotten into a slight fighting match over their debate (Apparently, the two couldn't keep a debate a debate), but they stopped when they heard the frantic cry of a certain reindeer. The two pirates looked at their doctor as he galloped up to them, "Zoro, Usopp, I can't find Nami! I've been looking everywhere for her!" He started sniffing a little and began to cry, "I can't find her anywhere…"

"Oi oi, Chopper," Usopp said, "Don't worry, we'll find her. Don't cry…"

"Missing someone?" Another random passerby said (Actually, it could be the same one as last time, I seemed to have forgotten). The three looked at the passerby, "Oh, don't worry, they'll leave soon."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, blinking.

"It's the Haruto Pirates," The man said, "They come by every Valentine's Day for the festival, kidnap a few women, and release them after the festival. There's one woman they usually keep around with them on their trips, however, but I doubt the woman you're missing is the most beautiful one they catch."

Usopp looked at a passing woman. She didn't seem NEARLY as pretty as Nami, "Oi, Zoro, perhaps we should check this place out, you know, to be on the safe side?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The passerby said, "I mean, they're pirates, and scary, you know." Looking at the three and seeing that it wouldn't sway them, he shrugged, "I guess you look strong enough. They're on the other side of town. Head north until you come to the tacky heart warehouse. That's their base that they use every year."

"Thanks a lot, Mister!" Usopp said, smiling. The passerby shrugged and left, his part in the story finished as well.

"I really hope Nami's okay," Chopper said, gulping. Zoro shrugged.

"I truly hope she wasn't taken at all. Saving her is going to be a pain," He muttered, rubbing the back of his head… again… Zoro led the way, and Chopper followed behind, with Usopp last, to make sure no one attacked them from behind. Sure…

---

"Captain Julio!" Fredrik shouted as he practically crawled through the entrance, he was so big. Julio was sitting on his throne, and Nami was standing by it, looking thoroughly unimpressed with her new special status. She looked as Fredrik placed Kireihime on the floor. Her eyes scanned the place, staring at all the pirates around her, looking worried. Julio thought the girl was wonderful, and drooled. Nami wondered if this is what SANJI would do if he ever captained a pirate fleet.

It was then that her eyes widened, for she just saw as Fredrik dropped the Straw Hats' cook on the floor. He was unconscious, most likely from the head wound that was bleeding profusely, "Sanji!" The navigator cried.

"We found him with this girl. He was trying to protect her," Fredrik said, "He took out one of our own, but not until we found out he was a member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Perfect!" Julio shouted, leaping from the throne, "Nami-San, this is your cook, is it not? He must be really good! He'll be a great addition to the Haruto Pirates!"

"Like hell! Sanji, are you okay?" She rushed up to the cook, but Fredrik gently took her up in his huge arm. She was easily lifted up, crying for her cook, "Sanji! Sanji, speak to me!"

"He's fine…" Kireihime said, making Nami stop shouting, and stare at the woman. Kireihime simply smiled at Nami.

"What of the other Straw Hats, and their captain?" Julio asked, not noticing the exchange the women had. Fredrik, with Nami still in his arm, explained that they had not found Captain Luffy, although it would only be a matter of time until Kilk and Birbo found him. What the two didn't realize, however, was that Sanji was beginning to stand.

"Um… Captain Julio…" One of pirates began. Julio angrily told the offender to shut up. Nami smiled and Kireihime rushed to get away from Sanji as he began adjusting his tie.

Fredrik and Julio finally realized what was going on when the cook screamed "Mellorine!" at the beautiful dress Nami was in. She grumbled, and the captain stared at Sanji as he caught himself and started lighting a cigarette for himself. "No one… Touches Nami-San without her permission," Sanji said, blood still running down his forehead and nose. Nami gave a cry when Fredrik hefted the navigator to the ground, and Julio took a step forward, his eyes dark.

"What do you think you can do, whelp?" Julio shouted, his tiny hand clenched in a fist, which looked the size of a golf ball, "You think you can steal my women from me?"

"I have no intention of stealing Ladies," Sanji said, blowing smoke out of his mouth, "I am intent on saving Nami-San, like a knight should do. I will ask one more time. Release Nami-San, or…"

"Fredrik, stand back!" Julio shouted, "I will fight the bastard myself!" Nami and Sanji stared intently at him. How the hell was he going to fight? The slightest breeze could knock him over! Shrugging it off, Sanji rushed forward, and Nami covered her eyes, figuring the frailty of the man and the fierce kicks Sanji had would send Julio's head flying.

Julio smiled as Sanji lifted his leg to kick. Sucking in a deep breath, he blew to the side and Sanji gasped as he flew to the side, out of the way of the kick! Dammit, the slightest breeze COULD knock him over! Fredrik caught the lithe captain, and Julio pulled out a sword. From there, his first mate hurled him like a javelin, and the captain held his sword out, intent on putting a hole through the cook. Sanji barely dodged it, in fact, the sword nicked off half of his cigarette! The bastard!

"No fair!" Sanji shouted as Julio dropped to the floor by placing his hand on the floor and flipping upright, "Why don't you fight on your own?" He was referring to the fact that he needed his own first mate to help him fight.

The captain stood upright and smirked, "You were the one who asked to stand up against all of us. Be grateful I'm not making everyone attack at once…" Sanji muttered under his breath that it'd be easier that way.

Julio leapt into the air, and puffed his cheeks up. Blowing, he flew like a gangly little monster above Sanji, flying and landing next to Fredrik, who was about to grab his captain. He was about to, but Fredrik gave a cry when Nami slammed her Clima Tact on his head. Apparently he was as frail as Julio looked, and passed out at the mere smack. Julio fell to the floor without a first mate to catch him, and gave a cry, "Ouuuuuuuuuch! Dammit, that's going to leave a bruise!"

"I'm going to leave more than a bruise behind…" Sanji muttered, stepping forward, his face screwed up in anger. He was about to start beating the crap out of Julio, when the rest of the Haruto Pirates came to attack the cook. Looking to both sides of him, he whirled around to protect Nami, and he took the navigator's hand, "Careful, Nami-San, remember to duck…" He released her hand, and she nodded.

"Sanji-Kun, kick their asses!" She shouted, dropping to the floor and covering her head. Sanji leapt onto his hands and twirled, knocking all the pirates to the ground with a simple whirlwind attack. Still twirling, he vaulted into the air, turned, and landed on his feet, reaching to grab a second cigarette, as the first was ruined. Julio had wet himself and passed out.

"Yatta!" Sanji and Nami looked up at Kireihime as she rushed forward, and soon the Haruto Pirates' kidnapped women came to thank Sanji. Nami growled under her breath as Sanji shouted "Mellorine!" and rushed to meet them halfway. Once a Love Cook, always a Love Cook, apparently.

"Sanji-Kun!" Nami shouted when she figured he had enough. Sanji had disappeared among the half dressed women, and from the crowd, a hand appeared, "Sanji-Kun, get out from there!"

"Haiiii, Nami-Swan!" The girls whined a little as Sanji pried himself from the crowd and trotted gaily (YOU know what I mean!) over to the navigator, "Ahhhh! Nami-San, I remember now! I got you a present!" Nami was about to reprimand the cook, but stopped when he said his words. She blinked confusedly.

"You… You got me something?" Nami asked as Sanji checked himself over, looking for that bag.

"Hai, Nami-Swan, I looked all over town and found a wonderful present for you!" Sanji said. Nami smiled. For the first time since Bellemere died, she was happy to get a Valentine's Day gift. She waited, and waited, and waited, and finally Sanji gave a cry, "I… Nami-San, I can't find it! I must have dropped it when that pirate gave me this lump!" He felt to the top of his head, and Nami stared at the blood that was caking on his face, "Nami-San… I wanted so much to give it to you…" The cook began to moan, and his eyes filled with tears, "It must have been trampled underfoot by now or taken by some moronic thief who would never use it properly, Nami-San, can you ever forgive me?"

"Sanji-Kun…" Nami murmured, feeling rather sad just by looking at the cook as he grabbed the collar of his shirt to chew and cry into it. She wanted to ask him to stop crying, to tell him it was okay, but before she could say anything, that girl (Kireihime) that was brought in with Sanji walked up, "Sanji-San… I forgot… You dropped this when you were hurt. I was able to pick it up before that giant man kidnapped me." Nami and Sanji both looked extremely happy, although Sanji more than Nami. It was the bag that held Nami-San's present! Taking it quickly, Sanji handed the bag to Nami and ushered her on to open it.

"Nami-San, hurry! Hurry!" The cook cried. Nami wondered if it really was a good time to open it, but Sanji seemed so happy… She opened the bag and reached in…

"OUCH!" Nami cried, yanking her finger back out; checking the cut that she got on it. There was bright red blood, and she stared at it. Sanji looked positively spooked as Nami reached back into the bag and pulled out a piece of… "Glass… Sanji-Kun, you bought me…"

"Nami-Swan, it broke!" Sanji burst into tears at the sight of the shard of glass that was to be part of her present. Nami looked into the bag, and noticed that it was a frame. The frame was glass, and the only part intact was the backing. She pulled out the corner that was the least destroyed, and stared at the design on the corner piece, "A… Mikan… Sanji-Kun…"

"I wanted you to have a wonderful frame for your picture of your family that you keep in your quarters!" Sanji moaned, wringing his shirt of tears, and then crying into it again. Nami stared at the frame, and bit her bottom lip.

"Sanji-Kun…" Nami began, staring at the Mikan piece, and then looking at the cook. She smiled at him as he continued to cry, and then dropped the bag to the ground, further breaking it. She jumped into the cook's arms, tears stinging at her eyes as well, "This is the best Valentine's Day gift I have ever gotten…"

"Nami-San…" Sanji cried, surprised at her sudden affection. His eye turned into a heart and grabbed his navigator, twirling her once, "Nami-San, you really liked it?"

"Yes, Sanji-Kun, I loved it!" Nami shouted. The girls surrounding the two "Awwwwww"ed as Nami's cook placed her tenderly on the ground. She smiled devilishly at Sanji, "Nee, Sanji-Kun, I've got an idea. How about I lend you the money to buy another one as a present?"

"Nami-San, You'd do that for me?" Sanji asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked from the warehouse, oblivious to the women standing around them.

"Of course, Sanji-Kun, at three times interest!"

"Nami-San, I shall pay it off with my love!"

"Of course…"

The girls watched as they walked off through the town, staring at the two. They giggled among themselves, wondering just how long it would take before they actually got together. They were just about to leave themselves when suddenly two scary looking men (One was scary looking because of that freaky giant nose) and a reindeer rushed the place, shouting for Nami. The women all gained a sweat drop.

---

"You could have told someone," Zoro said angrily as Sanji explained what had happened when the Straw Hats returned to the Going Merry Go. Nami seemed intent on running to her quarters for one reason or another. Usopp was laughing because the enemy sounded like something HE'D make up, and then he started entertaining Chopper with a story about the man who was as small as an ant and yet as strong as a giant! Chopper loved it.

Meanwhile, outside of the Going Merry Go, two pirates, ones named Birbo and Kilk, were moaning on the floor. Robin had chased them away with her Hana Hana Fruit powers. So much for meeting with the Straw Hats' Captain…

Robin smiled a little as the excitement on the Going Merry Go began to decline, and Nami came out on deck. Sanji was already preparing dinner, and she looked around, "Hey, Luffy still hasn't come out? Come on, whatever he's doing can't take this long…"

"It's FINISHED!" Nami gave a cry as Luffy barreled past her, holding a folded piece of paper high above his head, "I've finished it all!"

"Nami-San, are you okay?" Sanji cried, rushing out of the kitchen after hearing Nami's cry, "You're alright, right?"

"Right, Sanji-Kun, I'm fine…" Nami muttered, rubbing her rear. She then jumped up and slammed her fist on Luffy's head, "Watch where you're going, numbskull!"

"Nami-San is so adorable when she's angry…" Sanji cooed.

Luffy smiled, "Robin, Robin, you should read it!" He rushed over to Robin and hopped on the back of her sun chair, smiling, "Robin, read it!"

"Robin…?" Zoro asked, "It's for Robin?"

"No, Silly!" Luffy laughed as Robin checked it over. Her eyes widened for only a moment, and she smiled.

"Who's it for?" Usopp asked.

"For…" Robin gulped, choking up, "For all my Nakama… The ones I love…" Her smile widened as she whipped it around so the others could see it, and Luffy chuckled. The Straw Hats stared at the picture that was drawn on the front. Everyone tried not to laugh out loud. Now they knew why Robin was smiling. The picture consisted of a giant heart, with horribly, horribly drawn pictures of the Straw Hats within it. Luffy, in the back, was wrapping them all in a "Gomu Gomu no Hagu". Luffy smiled as Nami rubbed her eyes, trying not to show her tears of laughter, and Robin went to continue her reading on the inside of the card, "Roses are Red… Violets are blue. You're the best Nakama, and I love you all." Sanji slammed his palm on his forehead, and Zoro shut his eyes, trying not to laugh. Not only could the kid not draw, but he couldn't rhyme, either, "Love… Luffy…

"The Future Pirate King…"

"Isn't it the BEST?" Luffy shouted, hanging onto the back of Robin's sun chair and slapping his sandals together. The entire group burst into laughter, and Nami went to hug her captain.

"You are the best captain the world could give someone!" Chopper said, raising his hooves above his head. Robin was laughing, and Zoro was bursting into laughter. Usopp couldn't keep his side from splitting. When Nami finally released Luffy, she went back to Sanji's side, and Luffy chuckled.

"I really, really hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!" The captain proclaimed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there today. I was a little busy."

"You did great, Luffy," Nami said, taking the card from Robin as Sanji held her shoulders. She smiled at the stupidly cute picture on the front of the card, "It's wonderful."

"Nami-San."

"You did perfectly, Sanji-Kun," Nami corrected herself, looking at the cook by moving her head backwards, staring at Sanji's head upside down, "What, are you jealous of the Future Pirate King's gift?"

"I understand how you'd be jealous, Sanji. It is really great, I know," Luffy said, nodding his head sagely. The Straw Hats laughed.

---

That night, Sanji kicked off his shoes as he rolled into his hammock. The men had piled into their respectable locations, and the cook realized that everyone else was sleeping. Looking at the hammock above him (Usopp was sleeping in it), he wondered just what Nami was doing. He smiled a bit. This Valentine's Day was the very best… "Nami-San…" He murmured, closing his eyes, and dreaming only of his very own navigator…

---

Nami smiled at Robin as she towel dried her hair. She just finished up her shower, and was about to bed down, "Nee, Robin. Aren't you going to bed?"

"Not now…" Robin replied from the desk where she was reading her book, "I'm going to be the watch soon."

"Don't stay up too late, then," Nami said. She sat down on the edge of her bed as Robin slapped her book closed, standing up and leaving the women's quarters. Nami looked at the woman, and then looked across to the desk where Robin left. To the right of it was an end table that had a picture of herself, Nojiko, and Bellemere. She smiled at the new frame that was around it. It consisted of two vines that interwove together, with four mikan, one on each corner. She smiled at the gift that Sanji… Her Sanji-Kun, had given her. Flopping on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, smiling, "Sanji-Kun…" She murmured, closing her eyes, and dreaming only of her very own cook…

**The End**

**---**

I really hope you enjoyed it. It's my first OP pairing fic, but I think it's cool, especially the stupidly Odaish pirates. Hehehe..


End file.
